


The Bet

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Effie Trinket wants to bet on the boy from 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Eleven year old Euphemia was watching the interviews with Caesar Flickerman for the Quarter Quell with her family.

“I’m going to place a bet on that 2nd girl from District 1. She’s got that killer instinct. Her father said.

Her older sister Ellie said. “I don’t know Father. That boy from District 2 is quite handsome.

Her father laughed. ‘Which one? There are two boys this year.

“The blonde one of course. Would you please place a second bet for me Father?

Their mother was painting her perfectly manicured nails. “If you want a second bet Eleanor it has to be your own money.

“But Mother, I spent my allowance.

‘You should only bet on one Tribute. You should be confident they will be a Victor. If you want to place a second bet you will do without allowance until you pay your Father back.

“”Mother, that’s so mean.”

“Elise, the Games only happen once a year.” Mr. Trinket said.

Elise Trinket sighed. ‘You spoil them. Half allowance then until she pays you back.”

‘But Mother the minimum bet is a hundred dollars. That will take me a month to pay back at half.

“Not if you win. Her father said and 2 is a good bet.

Euphemia looked at her parents. “I think I’m old enough to pick someone to bet on.

Her parents exchanged looks they let Ellie pick a tribute when she was 12. Effie was younger but more mature. Her mother said. “All right but the same rules apply.

She went to her room and got her Princess bank. She handed it to her father. “I have seventy-two dollars and 49 cents. Please add your hundred to it and put on Haymitch Abernathy from District 12 to win.

“Effie, that’s a foolish bet. Her father said firmly. “You should pick someone from 1, 2 or 4.

“He’s a winner Father.

Her father said. “Effie, that’s a lot of money for you. I’m not sure you are old enough to make a win bet. If you want I’ll put one hundred dollars on him making the final eight. I still think it’s foolish but you’ll get at least fifty dollars.

“Father please. I want to bet on him to win. I believe in him. Mother said you should be confident in your Tribute. I’m confident.

Edward Trinket sighed and Elise said. “Effie, likes to learn the hard way. The bet will only be $100 and if he makes it to the final eight we’ll donate $100 to the Sponsor fund in your name. 

Effie’s eyes widened. “You mean I could help him win.”

That’s not fair. Ellie whined. She gets $200 and not me.

“Only if he makes the final eight. Their mother said. “If your tribute makes it to the final eight we’ll do the same thing.

 

Effie was clapping her hands. “I’m going to help him win.”

 

“No you won’t stupid. Her sister said. “Only real sponsors can do that. The sponsor fund is only for little things like some matches or water. It doesn’t really help anyone.

“Eleanor, be nice. Elyse said. Effie the little donations to the Sponsor fund don’t mean the same as the big ones but they do help. Also if he wins you’ll get a personal Thank you Note from the Victor. Are you sure you want to bet on Haymitch Abernathy? 

“Yes Mother. He’s very handsome and smart.

“He’s rude. Ellie said. He said the other contestants were stupid.

“You’ll be sorry when I win.

 

Thirty five years later Panem Race Track.

Haymitch brought his daughter to the track level to see the horses trot before the bets were made. 

“I’m surprised you like horse racing. Effie said.

He shrugged. “Chaff and I used to come after the Games, drink and bet on something that wouldn’t die if they lost. Which horse do you like Hailey? He asked.

“The brown one.

He laughed. “That narrows it down. Which brown one?

“Number five Same as my age. Hailey said.

Haymitch glanced at the odds. “Sweetheart, maybe you want to pick another horse. He doesn’t have good odds.

“Please Daddy, bet on him to win.

Haymitch shook his head “Sweetheart, at least let me bet him to show. That way if he comes in first, second or third you’ll win something.

“To win Daddy. Hailey said firmly.

He sighed. “Fine. Give me your money.

Hailey opened her purse and handed him four, five dollar bills.

“Hailey that’s the rest of your betting money. “There are three more races. If you give me all of it you won’t be able to bet in the other races.

“If I lose.” Hailey corrected. “If I win you can take it out of my winnings.

He handed her three bills back. “I don’t want to deal with any crying when you don’t have anyone to root for in the final races.

She pouted and gave him back the money. “Number 5 to win.

He looked at Effie hoping she’d back him up. 

She said. “Hailey, if you bet all your money on this horse that’s it. Your father won’t give you any more betting money and he doesn’t want to hear one word of complaint if you lose.

“I understand Mommy.

Effie shrugged. “Do what she asks.”

“That horse is going off at forty to one.

Effie laughed. “So did you. I had the same conversation with my father and I won four thousand dollars.

He smiled. “You’re kidding? What did you do with it?

My mother let me have half to spend as I pleased and the other half had to go in the bank. I bought four wigs, four outfits and a mahogany picture frame for my thank you note.

“You were Euphemia? He asked. ‘That Euphemia?”

 

“You can’t possibly remember. Effie said.

“Yes, I can. All the other small donations were from District 12. I hand delivered those thank you notes. Euphemia was the only one I had to mail back to the Capitol. My mother was very angry. She said I should have delivered it before I came home because every penny helped keep me alive. She didn’t understand that the Escort didn’t even give me the thank you cards until I was on the train. Mom told me when I went back for my Victory Tour I should ask for you to be invited to the party to thank you personally. Things changed though and manners were not my priority.

Hailey glanced at her father horrified. “Daddy, it’s very important to have good manners.

He kissed his daughter. “You’re right. Last chance, are you sure you want me to bet everything?

Hailey nodded.

Haymitch came back a few minutes later. He said to Effie. “Do you know what that horse’s name is?

“No.

“Little Trinket.

“You’re kidding.

“I couldn’t make that up. Twenty minutes later Little Trinket beat out all the other horses. Hailey was jumping up and down. “How much did I win Daddy?

He smiled. “$800

“I’m rich, I’m rich, I’m rich. I want an ice cream, a new doll and a pony.

Effie laughed. “Ice cream and doll are okay. We can’t take a pony on the train. If you ask nicely though Daddy may take you on the pony rides in the park.

‘Daddy will you take me to the pony rides? Hailey asked sweetly.

“Tomorrow, if you tell me who you like in the next race.

Hailey giggled. “Daddy, you should always bet on 12. Can I hold my money?

“Some of it. Effie said. “Mommy and Daddy will hold the rest.

“I have to watch you Trinket women. Haymitch said. “You really like your gambling.

Effie shrugged. “We know a winner when we see one.


End file.
